Neji's Letter
by Marshie-chan
Summary: Neji wrote a love letter to Hinata. NejiHina.


**Title:** Neji's Letter

**Author:** Marshie-chan

**Anime/Manga: **Naruto

**Basis:** Love Letter by Mitch

**Type: **Angst/Romance

**Status:** Complete

**Pairing: **ImpliedNeji/Hinata

**Summary:** Neji wrote a love letter for Hinata.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NARUTO.

* * *

My dear Hinata_-sama_,

You might be wondering why I am writing you this letter. Well, I just want to thank you for all the wonderful things you have brought into my life. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You gave me strength and best of all, your unconditional love.

I remember the first day we met, way back on your third birthday: you were so shy then. I thought you wouldn't even look at me, but I was amazed when you glanced back at me and smiled. Since then, I have never forgotten that simple smile, Hinata_-sama._ I became much more willing to protect you not only because it's my duty as a branch family member, but as an older brother worthy to be by your side for all times.

However, an incident happened that made me hold a strong grudge against the main family, including you, Hinata-_sama_. My anger blinded me and I almost forgot our wonderful relationship when we were young. I admit… I have been a fool when I almost killed you in the Chuunin exams. Hinata-_sama_, you know at the bottom of my heart, how much I regretted those days. Despite of what happened, you have still forgiven me and once again, you showed that smile of yours like the ugly things between us had never happened. Because of that, my simple admiration towards you turned to love.

I have never expected to fall in love with you and I'm fully aware that you have already someone you love—Uzumaki Naruto. It's true that even though I am known to be a genius in the village, I have been jealous of someone like him. However, I can't find it in my heart to hate Naruto since he's the man who saved me from the darkness and made me realize that even I… can fight my own destiny. He has better eyes than me Hinata-sama and I came to realize why you love him.

I lose all hope in making you love me back not only as an older brother or a simple cousin but I wanted something more… I want to be the person who will take care and protect you in my entire existence. Yes, Hinata_-sama_… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I think it will only remain as a dream that is far beyond my reach.

Until one day, I saw you crying alone under a tree. I couldn't help myself seeing you in that state and I gathered the courage to ask you why. You hesitated for a moment before you confessed to me that your love interest, Naruto, is going steady with his teammate, Haruno Sakura. It hurts me to see you in pain, so I hugged you right there. You were a bit surprised to expect someone like me to hug you at that time but then, I know you needed someone to comfort you, Hinata-sama… and I want to be that someone. It became one of the most memorable days in my life especially the time when you hugged me back and you cried freely in my arms.

After that day, we became much more at ease with each other. Instantly, we became close friends and training partners too. Even though I knew that you were still recovering from that heartbreak, you still have courage to show me your sweet smiles and soft laughter. Our friendship took seven months and a year for me to finally win your heart. That proves that I am really sincere and honest with my feelings to you, so I waited that long.

When we had our first date together as lovers, it was fulfilling. I did undergo hard times to bring out your trust in me because every time I invited you out on a date, you were always with your teammates. I had to stretch out the budget for the day. But that was before, I never regretted those moments. Being with people who are special to you was the shortest trip to bring you closer to my heart. Spending a day with you is a day worth living for. I just can't pass a day without seeing your lovely face or hearing your soft voice. You can call me crazy but it's true.

We had great times together but there were tough times too. We had fights and little arguments, yet we managed to settle it immediately. I really admire your being so outspoken. You want to discuss and settle any disagreement we have had.

One of the most special moments that happened in my life is when I proposed marriage to you. I was so nervous then. Who would have thought that someone like me, Hyuuga Neji could be so tense? I was thinking that you would turn down my proposal. But when you said yes, I almost fell from the chair I was seated. I cried and you cried too. I could feel our hearts singing and cheering with happiness.

It was springtime in Konohagakure when the day of our wedding came. We received the sanctity of marriage with everybody's support and guidance. You were the most beautiful woman walking in the aisle. Your long white gown accentuated your natural and inner beauty. Everybody paused and was mesmerized with what they had witnessed. Then, our first night together came. Remember, you made many excuses and you locked yourself in the bathroom. But the rest happened naturally…

One afternoon, when I just came back from a mission, Tenten was rushing towards me at the gate and informed me that you're pregnant. It was perhaps the day that I would never forget. At last, I will be a father. Each day I had noticed changes in you physically but aside from that, I was disturbed by your mood sways. You would suddenly cry and say, "I… I'm sure you would replace me with other girls out there. You no longer love me because… I am now fat and ugly." Hinata_-sama_, if you could only read my mind; you would probably see that you are the only love of my life. I would assure you one hundred one percent. I would never replace you with anybody else even if your beauty fades away. I gave you all the love and care that you needed during your pregnancy. I bought all your demands. One bizarre thing that you requested me was when you woke me up in the middle of the night and asked for ramen noodles at Ichiraku. I bought you one but it was from another store since Ichiraku was closed. I felt relieved because you ate it even if it was not bought from the store you desired.

After nine months of waiting, the cry of a sweet little angel echoed in the four corners of the delivery room in Konoha Hospital. That sweet little angel is Hyuuga Hirusha. She got your pinkish skin and raven-blue hair. She is your junior version. What I have on her are my eyebrows and toe nails. Hirusha is as beautiful as you. Her presence brought another color, another meaning to our lives—we are now family.

You and I promised to be good if not the best parents for Hirusha. We would raise her to be an obedient fine girl and a strong faithful _kunoichi_ one day willing to protect the village.

Hinata_-sama_, you know how much I love you. And you know very well that I would do anything to protect the ones who are important to me… especially you and Hirusha. As what you have said to me… protecting them is your way of the ninja. It's not only my way of the ninja Hinata_-sama_, but it's also a way to show you my everlasting and unconditional love. I know that it is very painful on your part to accept this. Leaving you alone in raising our daughter would be a tough job for you. I would surely be missing you and Hirusha. You are my everything… death is the only thing that would break us apart.

As a peace treaty, the Snow Country wanted the dead body of the Hyuuga heir or heiress. Hinata_-sama_, I have sworn in my entire life to protect you that's why I signed the treaty instead of you and just like what my father did, I sacrificed myself… not only to save you, but the village as well. I never regret what I did. I chose this destiny and I would really feel honored, even in my death, knowing that I will sacrifice my own self protecting you and Konoha. I can accept the pain of my death but leaving you is the most painful and hardest thing to do. I love you, Hinata_-sama_… and always tell Hirusha that her _Otou-san_ loves her so much. _Sayonara…_

Love,

Neji

**-FIN-**


End file.
